disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purr-fect Slumber Party (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 3, The Purr-fect Slumber Party. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''The Purr-fect Slumber Party. (Kwazii is seen planning to have a slumber party with his stepsister Ruby.) Transcript #2 '''Ruby: Kwazii, shimmer body art tattoos are not a part of a purr-fect slumber party! Oh, I thought I explained this before, but I guess I’ll have to do it again! Purr-fect Slumber Party (Transcript) Ruby: :Our purr-fect slumber party :Is just about to begin :And at a purr-fect slumber party :Everyone’s gotta fit in :There’s a certain way we do things :We don’t snort, we don’t squeal :And running around with tattoos :Really isn’t part of the deal :We do our hair :Have some tea :And when we sing it’s soft and Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: :Always on key! Ruby: :By chance, if we should dance :We’d waltz elegantly! Emerald and Sapphire: :That’s a purr-fect slumber party Ruby: :And that’s the way it’s always been! Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire: :The gist of it to be a hit :You gotta fit... Ruby: :Everybody’s gotta fit in Sapphire: :Everybody’s gotta fit in Emerald: :They gotta fit in Kwazii: :At a purr-fect slumber party :Why should we all act the same? :’Cause at a purr-fect slumber party :Isn’t fun the name of the game? :Why can’t they bounce :On every bed? :Or wear shimmer art tattoos over their bodies? :Give their dance a single chance :It may be as fun as they said! Ruby (speaking): Ugh, Kwazii... :It’s our purr-fect slumber party :And our patience is wearing thin :They need to quit :You must admit :They’re not gonna fit... Sapphire: :They’re not gonna fit... Emerald: :They’re not gonna fit... Ruby: :And everybody’s gotta fit in Kwazii: :I’m gonna help ‘em fit in Sapphire: :They’re never gonna fit in Kwazii: :They can fit in Ruby: :At a purr-fect slumber party :They’ll never fit in Sapphire: :They'll never fit in Kwazii: :I’m gonna help ‘em fit in... Transcript #3 Ruby: '''Good luck! Transcript #4 '''Kwazii: Jake, Sofia, wait! (Jake and Sofia turn to face him and continue walking away) I’m so sorry, mateys! (turns into a water snake with his ocean pearl bracelet, slithers to catch up to his friends, and transforms back) Please don’t leave! Sofia: Hmph! From here, we thought we weren’t embarrassing you, Kwazii. (turns her head away) Kwazii (shakes his head and paws): No! Yer’ not embarrassing me, mateys! Yer’ perfect, just the way you are. Yer’ sweet, kind, loyal, and so much fun to be with! Jake (he and Sofia look at each other and smile): Ya’ know, Kwaz, you’re right. We are kinda fun. Kwazii (nods slowly): And, you’re more than that, mateys—you’re me best friends. (he smiles, and Jake and Sofia turn to each other and smile back at him. He puts his paws together and hangs his head guilty) I’m sorry about the way I acted tonight, and I’m really really hoping that the two of you will give me another chance to make it up to ya’. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat